(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management-apparatus card, a measuring apparatus, a health care system, and a method for communicating vital sign data which allow personal vital sign data to be personally managed.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A conventional weight scales having a body fat measuring function includes plural buttons. For instance, in the case where family members commonly use the weight scales having the body fat measuring function, respective users input a body height of a user or the like in association with each button in advance. When a user wants to measure a body weight of the user, the user presses a button before measuring the body weight, the button being associated with a body height of the user. However, since such information is only registered or distinguished in association with a button, the information inputted is not linked to information identifying a user. Hence, in order to notify vital sign data measured by the user to a health care service provider, for example, via the Internet, it has been necessary to manually and separately input information or the like identifying the user.
On the other hand, as a personal health care management apparatus to which the provision of services has been started recently, there is a portable apparatus having, for example, an infrared communication function and an USB terminal (see, for instance, Non-patent Reference 1: ASCII Media Works. (Mar. 8, 2007). “Tanita, nettowaaku wo riyoushita herusu kea saabisu ‘monitaringu yua herusu’ wo kaishi.” (“Tanita launches health care service ‘Monitoring Your Health’ using network.”) Retrieved on Oct. 11, 2007, from http://ascii24.com/news/i/serv/article/2007/03/08/67789-000/html). When the user carrying the portable apparatus steps on a weight scales, the portable apparatus receives weight information measured by the weight scales through infrared communication with an infrared sensor of the weight scales. Then, the portable apparatus stores the received weight information. Subsequently, when the portable apparatus is connected to the USB terminal of an apparatus (e.g. a personal computer (PC)) that can be connected to a service providing server via a network, the apparatus such as the PC transmits the measured weight information to the service providing server. As a result, the user can receive health care services from the service providing server.
With the above conventional structure, however, the user has to measure the body weight of the user, carrying the above portable apparatus. Accordingly, in the case where, for example, the user wants to measure the body weight or the like after taking a bath, the conventional structure has caused significant inconvenience to the user. Furthermore, the weight information is personal information that some people do not want even their family members to know, and the conventional structure poses a problem from the point of view of privacy protection.